Birthday Surprise
by tanith2
Summary: Rick and Evy organise a birthday party for Ardeth


  
Disclaimers – I do not own Ardeth not any of the cast from the mummy.   
Rating – General/family   
Summery – A birthday party is being organised.   
  
Birthday Surprise   
  
"So how are we going to get him here" said Evy pacing the room.   
"The only way I know is to send him a letter asking for his help" replied Rick.   
  
They had been trying to think of a way to get Ardeth Bay, the Med-jai commander over to London again. It was his birthday was in two weeks time and they knew he had never really celebrated it being a Med-jai. Nor, if that was the case, would he have ever had a party with all the trimmings.   
Rick had found out off Masala a while ago about some of their customs and he had told him about Ardeths birthday, but only because Rick had asked in a way that he couldn't have said no. So on their return to London, they decided they would give their friend a party but getting him to London would be the problem.   
"Tell him that someone is here regarding Imhotep" said Jonathan.   
"Could work, you do have good ideas sometimes little brother" said Evy laughing.   
"Less of the little brother, I'm older than you" he retorted.   
"Okay, we'll do that, he will kill us when he finds out but it will be worth it to see his face"   
They send a letter the next day, it would reach him in a few days. In the letter they told him that he was to be at their house on the 23rd November. That was when the men would be there who wanted to raise Imhotep. Rick also told him that they had threatened Evy and Alex if they didn't give them what they wanted.   
Masala arrived at their camp with a letter for Ardeth. He had picked it up in Cairo after Izzy had found him in the market.   
"Ardeth, I was given this in Cairo, I think it is from Rick in London"   
"Oh great, I was wondering how they were getting on"   
After he read the letter, he knew and calling Masala back into his tent, he proceeded to put on his coat.   
"Someone wants to raise Imhotep and has threatened Evy and Alex if Rick doesn't bring him here. He wants me to go to London to help him stop them"   
"Are you going, you remember what happened last time you went there"   
"I know but he hasn't been raised yet and never will be if I have anything to do with it. Also I owe them, none of us would be here now if it wasn't for Rick"   
He packed a few things, he always travelled light. Then he was on his way to meet Izzy at the Magic Carpet and he was going to take him. Apparently he had acquired a plane so they could be in London quite quickly. He had to be there in 3 days time. Leaving Masala in charge, he rode out of the camp.   
Back in London, Rick and Evy had transformed the big lounge into a place for a party. There were banners, streamers and balloons. Evy had made a cake and although she didn't know exactly how old Ardeth was, she put a few candles on it. She had a job keeping Jonathan and Alex from raiding the food before the party the day after tomorrow. Rick came hurrying in.   
"Look, I've found this in a little antique shop" he said unwrapping a parcel.   
Inside was a scimitar, not any ordinary one. Jewels and precious stones encrusted the handle and were carried on up the sheath.   
"Rick, it's exquisite, must have cost a fortune" said Jonathan.   
"Keep your hands off it" said Rick slapping his hand. "Yes it did but I think Ardeth will like it"   
Evy went to the cupboard and pulled out a big box, opening it, she took out a cloak. It was black but had silver and gold trimmings and all the tattoos that she had seen on Ardeths face and hands, had been carefully embroidered onto it. She slipped it on to show the others.   
"Well, what do you think of my handy work"   
"Mum, it's gorgeous" said Alex whistling.   
"Clever ole mum" said Jonathan "He'll love it"   
Jonathan pulled something out of his pocket, it was a little box and when he opened it, it contained a ring. Evy gasped.   
"It's the one father gave you years ago" she said.   
"Yes I know and he told me that one day I would find someone worthy enough to wear it. He knew I wasn't. I am going to give it to Ardeth"   
"Oh Jonathan, you sweet thing" said Evy hugging him. "He would have been so proud of you. You really are a good man"   
He blushed and told her to stop embarrassing him. They wrapped everything up in gold paper with bows on and stepped back to survey their work. It looked lovely and they hoped that Ardeth wouldn't be too angry at being brought there under false pretences. Izzy had been told what was going on and to make sure he got there okay.   
After they had landed on a little airstrip just outside London, Izzy got them a cab to take them to Ricks.   
"I didn't think you would come with me" said Ardeth.   
"I want to see what Rick is up to and to find out whether I am going to get shot in the arse again. If I am, you can make your own way back to Egypt, I'm going in the opposite direction"   
Ardeth laughed, he knew Izzy meant it too, he didn't trust Rick after getting shot years ago and the incident at Ahm Shere. But he also knew Izzy wouldn't let Rick down if he really needed him. Half an hour later they arrived at Ricks.   
"He's here, now we all have to be serious until we can get him into the lounge" said Rick.   
"What about the fact we are all dressed up" said Alex.   
"It's okay son, we have been out for a meal earlier, no problem"   
There was a knock on the door and Rick went to answer it. Ardeth and Izzy stood there and he welcomed them in, hugging Ardeth and punching Izzy lightly on the shoulder.   
"Hello Rick, we got here" said Izzy.   
"Are they here yet" asked Ardeth "I'm not sure how I can influence them but we don't need Imhotep around again."   
"No, but we will go in the lounge. We've been out to a dinner that was arranged awhile ago, that is why we are dressed up"   
He led Ardeth towards the room, Izzy walked behind trying not to smile. As he opened the door, he stood aside to let Ardeth go first and reached his hand inside and turned on the lights as the room was in darkness.   
"SURPRISE" shouted Evy, Alex and Jonathan. "Happy Birthday"   
If they had got a camera, the look on the Arabs face was a picture, his mouth fell open as they all clapped. He turned to Rick and Izzy.   
"You conned me, you irritating, insufferable…….damn, I'm gonna kill you"   
He went to grab Rick as though to hit him but pulled him into a hug. Then Evy and the others came over.   
"We're sorry Ardeth, we didn't know of any other way to get you here. Even Izzy knew. You're not really angry are you?" she asked giving him a kiss.   
Ardeth had tears in his eyes, no-one had ever done anything like this for him before.   
"Don't cry Ardeth" said Alex putting his arms round his waist "we only did it because we love you"   
Ardeth knelt down and held Alex tight, trying hard not to let the tears flow.   
"I'm sorry, I never knew you cared that much, thank you" he said.   
Rick led him over to the table and gave him a glass of champagne, only the best. He knew Ardeth had never had it before and they laughed when the bubbles went up his nose.   
"So no-one wants Imhotep then?" he asked.   
"Nah, we just wanted you" said Jonathan.   
"It's the first time I've ever seen the Med-jai commander lost for words" said Rick.   
Evy got him to sit down and they gave him the presents. He was shocked at first then he carefully opened them. He was over the moon with the gifts and couldn't stop saying thank you. It was like watching a little child at his first xmas. Jonathan went and got the cake and brought it in, with the candles lit and they sand happy birthday to him.   
"It's the custom to blow out the candles and make a wish, but don't tell anyone what it is" said Alex.   
Jonathan gave him his present last, after the cake had been cut.   
"This was my fathers, he wanted me to give it to someone worthy of wearing it. I hope you will accept it"   
Ardeth took the ring out of the box and looking at Jonathan, slipped it on his finger, then took Jonathan into a hug. Looking at the ring and at them, he got up and hurried out of the room.   
"Ardeth, what's wrong?" asked Rick going to go after him.   
"No, I'll go" said Evy "Give me a little time, I think I know what's wrong"   
She left them to have some food and drink while she went to find Ardeth. He was standing on the veranda at the back of the house. Evy walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.   
He didn't speak and when she looked at him, she saw tears rolling down his face. She led him to the seat by the house and sat him down.   
"What is it, you don't like what we did or gave you?"   
"Evy, no, it is all wonderful, I ……no-ones ever done this for me before, I ….I feel honoured and humble that you should think of me in this way"   
Evy wiped the tears from his face and pulled him into her arms and held him.   
"We did it because we love you Ardeth, you're a good friend and a wonderful person, one that not many people have in their life. We wanted to show you how much"   
"Thank you, I mean it" he replied "I'm sorry for being stupid, I just didn't know how to handle it, especially when Jonathan gave me this ring and what he said"   
"Jonathan can be insensitive sometimes but this time he meant every word, we both want you to have it, it was my fathers, he would be proud to know what sort of person is wearing it. Come on, let's join the others and finish your party"   
She stood up and held her hand out to him. He took it and she wrapped her arm round his waist and led him back into the house"   
A few hours later, Rick carried him upstairs and laid him on a bed in one of the bedrooms. He had drank so much champagne and wine that he had passed out. Evy covered him up and they looked at him as they turned off the light and left the room.   
"Do you think he enjoyed it?" asked Rick.   
"I think he did, Rick. I think he loved every minute of it. I'm going to ask him to stay on tomorrow, if that is alright with you."   
"Oh yes, for once we can have some fun with mummies disturbing us. Maybe we can get to know each other better than we do already"   
Ardeth turned over and closed his eyes, he had heard every word they said and fell asleep dreaming of what adventures they could get up to while he was in London.   



End file.
